


As friends?

by Lp1_0_1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Horny Lena Luthor, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light-Hearted, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lp1_0_1/pseuds/Lp1_0_1
Summary: Lena wants to find a hot body to spend the night in attempts to forget a certain blonde reporter, you wouldn't guess who shows up.----Quick smut heavily inspired by real life shennanigans and needs.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 296





	As friends?

Lena turned to her other side, tapping the home button and leaving TikTok. She shuffled the screens and tentatively opened for the nth time that night the folder that contained the little yellow square with three lines, her finger hovered in quick circles before she decided against it, tapping outside the folder and opening instagram instead.

She was sick of having all her social media flooded with fit blondes in seminude states. Turning on her front, raising her hips and flopping against the mattress she groaned tiredly before facing her cell phone and tapping on the app.

Lena had deleted her account about a year ago, when a certain blonde assistant turned reporter forced her way into her life, now fully resigned to her friendship and nothing else status her body had been craving something, something that tiktok and thirst twitter didn’t let her forget. That’s why three whole weeks earlier she had downloaded the app on her personal cell phone, after triple checking nothing in that device related back to Lena Luthor.

Here she was Lena (27) and nothing more, other than a coward since it had taken her three weeks to gather the courage to open the app.

She filled her data fast, being used to it, selected a few tasteful seminudes that carefully left out her face, she knew what she was looking for.

“ _Fuck_ ” she breathed, blondes seemed to follow her, still she gave a fair amount of likes and got plenty back, good thing since she had put “I just wanna get railed” in her bio.

Alex (26) was the first to text, blonde with arms for days doing a pullup on a door frame as shown in her profile picture, with long beach waves of hair and a low riding sweatpants that had Lena biting on her lip. The second and last picture showed her from the neck down, she was standing in front of a mirror shirtless with apparently the same sweatpants from the other picture and a grey sports bra.

_She must have put it on for the picture… maybe she took this one first and then took the bra off to work out… who took that first photo? how do you ask someone for that favor?_

Hi ;))  
Wanna meet??

Lena almost felt like throwing her phone against the wall, she sat down and started typing ...yeah… _christ Lena at least say hi first_ ...hi, sure, my place?... _nooo why so many c_ _ommas? when did you turn forty?_ … hi--

Alex has sent a new photo. Blonde loose hair and a flirt smile, she was sitting crisscrossed in boy shorts underwear and a tank top that left nothing to the imagination.

Hi, sure  
my place?

Lena wanted to jump from her balcony, she was fully blaming her year long celibacy for her awkwardness, but it was only fair she returned the favor. Jumping out of bed and going to her guest bedroom she decided her Harvard t-shirt was fine and since it was long enough she felt flirty and took off her panties.

She posed in front of the mirror arching slightly, she pinched her nipples and wetted her lips before lowering her free hand again to rest softly against her center. Opening her lips in what she hopped looked enticing she snapped the picture, cropped it and sent it before she could regret it.

Dmn  
Text me the address

 _Okaaay_ what kind of fuckboy was she inviting to her house? Who cares? She texted her address and immediately another picture plops on screen Alex has ridden up her tank top and as Lena had guessed she wasn't wearing a bra. Pink dusty nipples and washboard abs graced her screen and she was feeling really good about her decision to send her address.

Dropping on her knees she posed in front of the mirror, two fingers touched her center and she hissed slightly. For the photo she tastefully covered her cunt and leaned forward before snapping the picture and sending it.

don't start without me

Lena chuckled, she didn't know if it was a serious order but she preferred to take it as a joke.

hurry then ;)

Now she was tempted to touch herself, this was the most amount of action she had gotten in a year, that involved another human being at least.

Nerviously she paced around the penthouse, she put on her panties back on and a pair of jean shorts because what if Alex wanted a cup of coffee first, or a beer, _I'll should put out some glasses of wine, maybe a snack, I think there are some peanuts, what am I a fucking bartender?_

_Jesus, pull it together Luthor._

Time seemed to go by slower, Alex had texted "be there in five" what felt like half an hour ago and now Lena was sure she was being stood up. A ring startled her and she hurried towards the door, before stopping to put her glass of wine on the table and refill it, she wouldn't want to seem desperate.

Once more she hurried towards the door, tapping on the pad to open the front gate. Few minutes later Alex (26) knocked on her door and she opened.

"Lena" said her best friend Kara instead. Missing the guilty look on the blonde reporter, Lena smiled.

"Hi, what brings you over?" Her tone is cheerful although she's very close to starting to feel sorry for herself.

"Fuck Lena, I'm sorry" Kara murmured. "By the time I realized where I was coming I thought it better to just show up and tell you in person".

Realization hit Lena like a ton of brikcs, "Fuck me" she complained, of course the second she decided to move on from this futil infatuation life had to slap her in the face.

"I'm so sorry Lee, I forgot--"

"No, no'' she interrupted, "that's what I get for whoring around. Why did you use Alex's name?"

"It's her account, I barely use it… just sometimes when I feel… you know. This actually is her old cell phone, yeah, Kelly bought her a new one and mine was on its last breaths you know" she scratched the back of her neck and pressed her lips tight, holding her rambles.

"No worries, want a drink?" Lena offered the other poured glass of wine.

"Only if it's a fruity one"

"I can make that happen" Lena smiled and turned to fetch a bottle of sweet raspberry wine for Kara.

The blonde cleared her throat while Lena was uncorking the bottle. "You know this night doesn't have to be a total waste. If you wanted to um get railed a-as you said umm I-I could help you out with-with that" she cleared her throat once more for good measures.

Lena didn't know what to say to that, what does someone say to that? Her crush and best friend offering to have sex with her, well all she could do was try.

“As friends?” She prided herself with her calm even tone.

“Yep, totally, friends do that, sometimes” her voice raised on the last word posing as a question.

Lena only nodded and turned to give Kara a glass of wine. The blonde's demeanor changed slightly as she walked towards Lena and took both glasses, putting them aside. She grabbed the brunette's hips softly and walked her backwards till her bottom hit the counter.

"Is this okay?" Kara asked quietly, sending shivers down Lena's spine.

"Yes, please" She could not say she was proud with how high her voice came out.

With a mischievous smile Kara dragged her nose up and down the CEO's neck, tracing with her lips her pulse before succking slightly.

With her right leg she nudged Lena's open and placed her lean thigh against her sensitive center. Kara looked her in the eyes before shifting the brunette's hips, guiding her movements.

Lena was encouraged to move on her own, matching Kara's hands. Her body waking up quickly, her breaths coming out hot and fast, a soft moan escaped her when the blonde's grip on her hips slowed her down.

"Patience babe, let me build you up" Lena could only nod, biting her lip and letting herself be guided.

Her panties were completely ruined, as her jean shorts apparently, a dark wet stain covered Kara's sweatpants and she could practically smell herself in the air, her moans were coming out needier and higher she was so close she could feel the layers of fabric directly against her clit.

Kara stopped her, smiling devilish at her loud whine, and dragged her hand down Lena's stomach quickly finding her clit.

A lewd moan filled the room when Kara swiped a digit against Lena's center.

"So wet for me baby girl, I can feel your heartbeat with my finger" _Who is this woman and what has she done to my best friend?_ Lena was not about to complain.

"You wanna cum for me baby? Wanna ruin those cute panties? Make a mess in my leg?" Lena could only nod desperately, trying to get Kara to move her hand and give her sweet release.

"Pleeeaseee" she moaned, shifting her hips. Luthors are not beggars until they are.

"It's okay baby, I'll take care of you, just let go" Kara murmured against her ear, she sucked a sweet kiss and started to move her finger, dragging Lena's orgasm out of her in mere seconds.

The CEO was undone, painting against her best friend's shoulder, her cunt clenching and unclenching around air.

"Turn around, put your elbows on the counter" Kara commanded and the brunette could only nod and obey her body shivering with anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys they are not just friends, we've been known. 
> 
> I want to believe after this night they spend a few weeks pining for the other before they realize that they very much love each other and then they would probably elope or at the very least u-haul it. 
> 
> Also that is just the night opener, obviously they take turns using the strap ;)


End file.
